The lone Alpha
by Thelonealpha11
Summary: This is the story of how a new alpha joins the pack in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1: Blood Trail

**Authors Note: **

**So this is my first ever story. **

**I dreamed this one night so now I am going to make it more elaborate and detailed. **

**I will give you the background of the story.**

_Background:_

_It was a long day for Scott. He had just gotten home from a late night run and was about to jump in the shower. He had a lot on his mind lately. They had recently defeated the alpha pack and everyone else had gone back to normal. Derek had been with his English teacher for a while but she left after everything got crazy. Whose to blame her? He would have ran too if he could. After everything that had happened the one thing he could have counted on, Allison, was not there for him. He thought that they would be back together after it was over. He was wrong though, and that killed him._

**_Scott's POV:_**

Scott was hot. His room felt like 100 degrees. The run to clear his mind had not worked, it just made him sweaty and even more angry about his situation with Allison. Everything was going wrong! He and Allison had gotten so close but still she pushed him away. He had to stop thinking about it he was to fired up. A nice shower would help cool him off.

The steam felt so good in his lungs and the hot water on his skin felt even better. The mood in the air the last couple of nights was different. Bad different. Something had been off in all the pack. Derek had been on edge and moody, but that was normal. Isaac was fine for the most part but every time he would shift he would act all paranoid. Almost like he was being watched. The real weird part was the way Stiles was acting. Even though he wasn't a wolf he had a six sense about the supernatural. He kept ranting on and on how Lydia believed there was a new wolf in town. No one believed him, if there was a new threat they would know.

Even if the wolf was here it was not out to attack or else it would have already.

Scott entered his room with the towel around his waist after the relaxing shower. He felt better now that he was clean and ready for bed. Wow, what had he come to? It was a Friday night at 10:30 and he was going to bed. A month ago he would have been fighting some big alpha for the life of him and his friends. Now he was just like some ones grandma. He slipped into his boxers while heading to his computer desk. He was starting to turn into Stiles. Always stalking the internet for something to occupy his mind. The air was still around him. His eyelids were heavy and sore. It had been a long day. Between school and pack training he never had a minute to himself just relax.

Just as he was settling into bed a breath taking, ear piercing, horrifying howl shattered the still air in his room. It was to enormous to be just a beta, it had to be an alpha. Scott jumped out of bed immediately and threw on some jeans as he hopped out the window of his room. He ran toward the sound he had heard. The howl had sound painful. It was almost like it was hurt. Some where in Scott's brain said this was a trap, but for some crazy reason he still ran to find the thing that was on the other side of that howl. On his way a new scent fill Scott's nose. It was blood.

The thing, it? he? she?, he didn't know what to call it, but now he definitely knew it was hurt. When he got to the start of the blood trail he saw the rest of his pack. Derek, Isaac, and even Boyd were here. They must have heard it too. Well shit the whole town must have heard the howl. You didn't need supernatural wolf hearing to have heard the intensity of the howl.

"What was that?" Isaac asked Scott as if he would know.

"I have no clue, but who ever it is they are hurt. We start by following the trail of blood."

"Wow thank god Scott is here I would have never thought to follow the trail of bread crumbs leading right to what we are looking for! Thanks Scott I don't know what we would do with out you!" Derek snapped at him.

Scott just glared for a second then nodded his head for them to follow him.

There was a lot of blood on the ground, so who ever it was couldn't be far. They followed the trail from the road to about 10 feet into the forest before they could here a faint heartbeat. So faint there was no telling how far the wolf was from them. The just kept following the trail. Derek was in front of the group when he found her. She was lying on the ground right at his feet not moving. She wasn't breathing. Derek knelt to the ground and the other guys huddled around her. Derek placed his hands atop her chest and started CPR. After a good 20 pumps she started to cough up blood. Quickly he scooped her into his arms and headed toward the his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

**So for this chapter we don't quite know the name of this new wolf so this chapter will be in her POV. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. Please review!**

_**Mysterious New Alpha's POV:**_

She was struggling for air while gaining conciseness. Quickly she shot up and gasped for some kind of oxygen to fill her lungs. _Where am I?_ She questioned_._ This unfamiliar place smelt like other wolves, there was a feeling of eyes on her. Before she could even turn her head a handsome man ran to her side. His eyes were such a beautiful blue green she could have lost herself in them. Her glance moved all over his face. He wore this concerned look as he tried to pick some kind of emotion from her.

"Hi," he spoke to her.

Her eyebrows went down in confusion. His voice was smooth but strong. He was so gorgeous but she couldn't think about that because he could probably smell the attraction coming off of her skin. Something about him told her that she was safe.

"Don't worry your safe. This is my apartment, I'm Derek."

Well that made sense of were she was. Their little meet and greet was cut short when three younger boys walked in the room. One was taller than the rest and very athletic. The middle height boy had curly dirty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and god like bone structure. His good looks just about took her breath away. The third and final boy had dark hair and tan skin. All three boys had amazing physiques, but they must have been Derek's betas.

"This is Boyd, Isaac, and Scott. We found you last night in the forest, you were covered in blood and gashes. Do you know what happened to you. Or maybe you can start with your name if that is easier."

"Audrey, my name is Audrey."

She tried to give an encouraging smile, but she knew they could see right through her. Even though she was a powerful alpha she couldn't help but be scared.

"Where are you from?" Isaac questioned her.

She turned and looked at him, getting lost in his eyes till he nodded to have his question asked.

"I came from a town south of here. My pack chased me after I decided to leave them."

Her eyes went to her lap trying to avoid the eyes of her on lookers.

"I was an alpha. But my pack became to rabid and hunters came for us. Some were killed, others fled. When I found another pack I gave them my betas and tried to leave. The other pack came after me, trying to dispose of an unwanted alpha so they knew I wouldn't come back."

"So that's why we found you? They chased you here and then jumped you?" Scott acted as if he didn't believe her.

"You howled in agony and they left you for dead until we found you didn't they?" Isaac was sweet about the situation.

"Yes."

_"_How old are you?" Derek questioned at my adolescence.

"About 15, I've lost count over the years."

"How are you an alpha already? Did you kill some other alpha recently?" The one named Boyd took interest in my power.

"I would rather not tell that story." Audrey's eyes went down.

Her stomach hissed angrily, she hadn't eaten in days. Her hand went to the noise and tried to rub it into silence.

"Enough questions guys, lets get you something to eat." Derek reached his hand out to help her get out of the bed.

She took the gesture and walked with the others. Something about them was inviting.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

**So I typed this whole thing last night but it was deleted, I am sorry.**

**For this chapter and future chapters I'm not going from a POV of a character.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

All four guys were staring at Audrey as she ate the pancakes Derek had made for her. Isaac was the worst of the four gazes. His elbow was on the table, his chin was in his his hands and his eyes stared at Audrey as his mouth just about drooled. Audrey looked up and met Isaac's gaze with a shy grin. Isaac looked away trying to make it look like he wasn't gawking at her.

"So do you go to school?" Scott tried to start a conversation.

Audrey swallowed a mouthful and replied, "Yeah, I never stayed for more than a couple of months at a time."

"Where are your parents?" Boyd questioned abruptly.

"Well, they were killed by hunters when I was younger. So I lived with my grandfather till I was 8."

"Okay then how did you become an alpha?" Isaac's tone was sweet and curious.

"My grandfather was an alpha and one day he was attacked by hunters and shot with wolf's bane. I was to young to understand what to do to save him. When he drew closer to death he told me to kill him to take his alpha abilities. I did what I was told and here I am today." Audrey shifted awkwardly in her seat. Derek took notice to her discomfort. "Audrey we have a shower if you would like to clean up."

Audrey nodded and stood up.

"I'll show you the way." Scott offered. Isaac shot out of his chair with raging amber in his eyes.

"It's fine I'm sure I can find the bathroom by myself." Audrey stated as she left the room. Even when she had left she could here the guys arguing about something called 'dibs'. The were funny, even though she didn't know what 'dibs' were. She found the bathroom easily and locked the door behind her. It had plain cream walls with a normal sink attached to the wall.

Audrey turned the shower nob and then stated to slip the torn and blood stained clothes that draped her body. As her pants hit the ground steam rose from over the top of the shower. She stepped into the flow of the hot water, letting out a small moan of pleasure.

It had been weeks since she had a hot shower. The water left an amazing sting on her skin. As she twist and turned in the warm water there was a knock at the door.

Derek said, "Sorry about not having any 'girly soaps'. So anyway I left some clothes for you on my bed and me and the guys are going to be out of town for an hour, we will be gone for a little while." Then Derek's footsteps faded as he walked away from the door. Quickly Audrey finished in the shower and turned the water off. She grabbed a white towel from the back of the toilet. Wrapping her self in the towel, scooped up her clothes and headed to Derek's room.

His walls were plain, not a single picture or memento. She walked toward the large bed in the center of the room. Audrey slipped on the over sized sweat pants past her ankles and placed them on her hips, then pulled a t-shirt over her head. Nimbly Audrey walked around the room on her toes. She wondered what had happened to him to make his life like this. Why did he live like he was on the run? She pranced around his room view any kind of hint that could tell her who he was.

"Not very much to look at, is there?" Derek startled her.

"Oh," she was surprised, "Sorry, I guess I was snooping."

"It's fine." Derek said as he walked to sit on his bed. Audrey joined him.

"So, would you mind telling me your story?"

Derek and Audrey talked about his life and other things. They stayed up all night just talking.


	4. Chapter 4: Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is what I would call a filler chapter.**

**This is about how Stiles sees Audrey, and what she looks like.**

**It will be presented like he was seeing her.**

**Another thing is I am going to change the rating to M because there will probably be sex soon. **

**I am sorry if you don't like that kind of thing I can leave it out but its all up to you guys, please review so I know what you want!**

**Enjoy! **

Scott walked into Stiles' room finding him on his computer as usual. Stiles knew something was up the way Scott was holding himself.

"Hey did you here the howl two nights ago?" Scott questioned the boy.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to tell me whats up." Stiles stated.

"Well there is a new alpha in town, but its not going to hurt us!" Scott replied at Stiles surprised expression.

"Wait what? I have to go check this out!" Stiles said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door before Scott could even react.

When Stiles got to Derek's apartment Scott kept trying to tell him that Derek wouldn't like him being there. Stiles ignored Scott's warning and proceeded through the front door. Stiles looked around and saw nothing.

"Derek?" Stiles called out for the alpha.

Just as he said the alpha's name a girl walked out from Derek's bedroom. She was wearing black sweatpants and Derek's infamous gray long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up past her elbows. The same shirt he had made Derek take off in front of Danny as a bribe. There was a gap between the pants and shirt where Stiles could see the girls tan stomach. As she noticed him looking at it she pulled down the fabric to cover herself, then looked up at Stiles again. She looked just slightly younger then him. She had the most beautiful, huge emerald green eyes. They were jaw dropping, even if she still had a few sleepies in the corners. Her hair was a medium warm brown color with waves. It was long, almost to the middle of her abdomen. She was breath taking.

"Hi" Her voice was like angles ringing in Stiles ears.

"Audrey, meet Stiles. He's kind of our little token human of the pack." Derek's voice spoke from behind them as he walked out of his bedroom. He walked over to Audrey's side wearing nothing but almost identical sweatpants as the ones Audrey was wearing.

"Hi Stiles! Its nice to meet you!" Audrey pranced over and extended her hand out to Stiles.

"Hhhiiiii." Stiles tried to choke out while shaking her hand. Audrey blushed at his stutter. Wow she was so flattered everyone had liked her so much. Except Boyd, he just wanted to know all her secrets to gain power. Stiles watched as Derek placed his hand on the small of Audrey's back, directing her to the kitchen. He felt a small bit of jealousy bubble in his stomach. Scott just pushed him into the kitchen trying to get him to follow the other two. Scott and Stiles join Audrey at the table as Derek made eggs for them.

"So you two? Huh?" Stiles gestured at Audrey with a wink. As soon as he said it Derek turned and gave him the death glare.

"Oh! No, I just fell asleep in his bed last night because we were up late just talking." Audrey tried to justify herself. Derek lost himself in the memory from the night before. Audrey had drifted off when they were talking about pack life. Her head had landed on his bare chest. He just stroked her hair and listened to her steady breathing. His flash back was cut short by Stiles.

"Ooohhh!" Stiles stated optimistically. Audrey had never felt like a piece of meat before.

"What are 'dibs'?" She asked trying to change the subject. Scott's face immediately turned a bright red. Stiles replied with, "Well why would you ask that."

"Yesterday before my shower I heard Derek, Scott, and Isaac talking about it. I didn't know what they were so I hoped you could tell me."

"Why don't we have that conversation another time and just enjoy our breakfast." Derek tried to get her off the subject. So she didn't ask anymore questions and just ate.


	5. Chapter 5: Anticipation

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter is lead on into Isaac and Audrey's naughty first date. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Audrey had already had an eventful morning and it was only 11 o'clock. She started with a very awkward breakfast with Stiles, Scott, and Derek. Now, after her refreshing shower, her and Derek were going shopping for her living necessities. She wasn't planning to stay long enough to need anything important, but Derek told her to stay a couple of weeks till she was on her feet. Something about him made him feel safe, he seemed so familiar. Last night when she fell asleep in his arms something just felt safe, she liked that feeling, she hadn't felt safe in a long time.

"You almost ready?" Derek called from behind the door that was separating them.

"Yes." Audrey replied while opening door. She was wearing clothes that belonged to a girl named Lydia. It was a black shinny pant with a blue blouse.

"Awesome lets go!"

At the store there was a section with food and a section with clothes. They started with a grocery list Derek had. Derek struck her as a soccer mom, he had a grocery list for all his betas, it was cute. They walked aimlessly through the isles throwing things into their basket. Slowly but surely they made their way to the female isles. Quietly Audrey dropped shampoo and soaps into the basket then proceeded to the clothes. She grabbed t-shirts and jeans as Derek searched through the rack. He held up two dresses, one blue and one black. Audrey just stared at him in awe, then laughed.

"What? Doesn't every girl need a nice dress?"

Audrey just shook her head and pointed to the black one in his right hand. He smiled and tossed it into the cart. When they were finished the employee scanned all the items while drooling over Derek's good looks. The price of all the items was an outrageous number for such little amount of things. Derek just took out cash and didn't even care how high the number was. As they pulled up to Derek's apartment he sniffed the air in an angry fashion. Audrey couldn't smell anything but Derek, and that was okay because she liked the way Derek smelt. They walked up the stairs and through the door awkwardly because Derek seemed on edge. When they walked in Boyd was in the kitchen making a sandwich and Isaac was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." Isaac said with a goofy smile.

"Hi!" Audrey joined him on the couch.

"Nice clothes, you look good." Isaac googled at her tight pants.

"Thanks, I guess. They aren't really my style."

"What about Stiles?" Questioned Stiles as he walked over and sat on the other side of Audrey.

Derek made a sound of pure annoyance. Audrey could tell Derek didn't like all the boys surrounding her. He was almost like a brother she never had, but this brother she would definitely screw. Hell all she could think about was sex. Maybe it was all the testosterone in the air but she had to get some from anyone and fast.

"What are you doing tonight?" Isaac asked gleefully.

"Well I don't have any plans. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner for two at a nice restaurant down town."

"Sounds great! Derek just bought me a new dress today. Maybe I can wear it." Audrey said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, I look forward to it." Isaac walked to the door and said, "I'll be back at 7," while he left.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. A girl couldn't please everyone, but she could please herself, and she was going to. The rest of the day seemed boring, just sitting around and waiting for 7 o'clock so Audrey could get out and spend the night with Isaac. Derek didn't really approve of her going to dinner with Isaac, but she didn't care. Isaac had been nothing but kind to her and she was looking forward to getting to know him more.

When the time finally came Audrey was dressed and ready. The dress she had bought was a tight black one shoulder that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was done up into a bun that almost looked like a knot. She had only lip gloss on, and it was Derek's dead sister's. She felt beautiful and she knew Isaac would agree.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Isaac's eyes were huge, trying to soak up as much of the girl's beauty as possible.

"Thanks!" She grabbed his hand as they walked out the door.

The restaurant was an Italian joint called_ Mario's_. It was small, but very cute and stereotypical.


	6. Chapter 6: No Time Wasted

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first time ever writing a sex scene so I will be trying my best.**

**It will be very graphic and rated M.**

**This chapter will be about more than sex.**

Isaac and Audrey were seated at their table for two on the patio of the small Italian joint. The table was draped with a red checkered table cloth and a candle in the middle. The waitress brought waters and bread for the young couple to snack on while deciding what to order. The two teenagers hadn't talked since leaving the car, they only exchanged long glances and smiles.

"So does anything look good to you?" Isaac tried to strike up a conversation.

"What I am hungry for is not on the menu." Audrey said seductively as she reached out and touched his hand. Isaac's eyebrows went up in surprise and his mouth dropped open. Quickly Isaac stood up, grabbed Audrey's hand, and ran to the car. While driving in the car Audrey noticed they were going somewhere she didn't know.

"Where are we going?"

"Scott's house. He's staying at Stiles' house and his mom works the night shift."

That worked for her. Quietly she reached her hand over and started to stroke Isaac's leg. She could smell the desire pouring out of him. Soon she could see a bulge in his pants, saying he was just as ready as she was. When the car came to a stop in the drive way Isaac leaned over and kissed Audrey passionately while reaching in the glove box for the condoms he had stashed. They got out of the car and entered the house using the key that was under the mat. As soon as their feet hit the carpet in Scott's living room she jumped in to his arms, kissing Isaac aggressively. She let his tongue explore her mouth as he carried her up the stair and into a bedroom. It must have been Scott's, the walls were plastered in posters and pictures of a girl with dark hair. Isaac laid Audrey down on the bed gently. He kissed down her neck as he unzipped her dress. She snuck her hands under Isaac's shirt, feeling his amazing body. He let go of Audrey's neck just long enough to pull his shirt off. Swiftly, Audrey flipped Isaac on to his back. She kissed down his stomach, making her way to his belt. Delicately Audrey unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. His boner had sprung up through the split in his boxers. Audrey slid the tip of Isaac's dick in her mouth. Isaac let out a small moan of pleasure. Audrey used her hands and mouth to get a few more moans out of Isaac's throat. Her eyes flared violet with need, there was a need for Isaac's cock. Audrey released the dick and Isaac let out a whine. Audrey made her way up to Isaac's mouth with a trail of kisses.

Isaac did the same switch and pulled Audrey's dress off exposing her underwear-less body. Isaac gasped in excitement as he trailed her body with his tongue, Audrey let out a whine. She wanted, no, needed his touch. His tongue traced and kissed the soft wetness of her women hood. He liked feverishly at her pink entrance. Audrey let out small moans from her abdomen. He felt so good. She pulled at his hair and moaned even louder. Just as she was on the edge he stopped, teasing her. Slowly Isaac slipped into her. Air escaped Audrey's mouth but no sound could come out. Pleasure filled both of their bodies. Isaac picked up a rhythm that completely blew Audrey's mind. She hadn't been with a lot of guys, but Isaac sure was the best. Isaac pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. She screamed in over whelming enjoyment. Her whole body started to shake, Isaac picked up on how close she was and pumped his hips faster.

"More! Isaac Please!"

Isaac did what he was told and keep going faster and faster. He kissed her neck, sucking and licking to draw moans out of her. Audrey collapsed as pleasure flooded out of her and Isaac too. He rolled over to the side of her. The two just sat for a second trying to catch their breath.

"Wow!" Is all that Audrey could say.

The two sat up and kissed for a second before putting their clothes back on. Isaac zipped Audrey's dress and took her arm on the way out of Scott's house. Tonight is what Audrey would call a success.


	7. Chapter 7: Lust

Isaac dropped Audrey off at Derek's apartment and left back to Scott's, where he had been staying. The night was amazing. Audrey kicked off her shoes and entered Derek's room quietly as possible. Derek was asleep in his bed. He looked so peaceful. He was face down on his pillow. He had a light and easy breath. Just as she was almost to dresser Derek picked up his head.

"Hey" She spoke quietly.

"Did you have a good time?" His voice horse with sleep.

"Ya it was fun." Audrey tried to be veg.

" I can smell the sex coming off your skin. I can also smell that you aren't completely satisfied."

God! He had to ask, he couldn't be normal and pretend not to notice her lust for him. She sniffed the air trying to detect his mood and she could smell his lust and jealousy.

"So what if he didn't satisfy me. What are you going to do about it?"

Swiftly Derek stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. She did not fight his tongue, just let it in. Her hand started to explore his body, his hands did the same. She tugged at his shirt, he pulled away just long enough to tare it off. His hands went to the side of the dressed and pulled the zipper down. As she slipped the dress to the floor he fumbled with his belt till his pants dropped to the ground. He felt around her waist, hands were warm against her bare skin. He pulled back just to admire her body. Her curves were a flawless hour glass. She smiled shyly as he did a double take, he then twirled his finger in the air for her to turn around. She obeyed his command and did a slow circle. Derek got even more excited as she turned to show her perfect ass. Gently he approached her for behind. He place one hand on her stomach, the other on her breast, then pressed himself against her. Skin to skin, ass to cock. She gasped as Derek's throbbing erection was pressed against her rear. He was huge! Isaac was not small, but with Derek's dick against her, she could tell that he was going to put Isaac's cock to shame. Slow and passionately Derek kiss Audrey's neck. His kisses were longing and needing for her. He got more aggressive and used his hands to make his way between her legs. He massaged and rubbed her. He could feel her need as she quietly moaned at his fingers pleasuring her.

"You're so wet and warm." Derek was fighting all instincts so he could give her what she deserved. He stopped his hands, from their rubbing, and carried her to the bed. Laying her on her back he climbed to her mouth and kissed her aggressively. He then kissed down her neck and abdomen while pushing her legs open with his hands. He used his tongue to create a moan from her chest. He traced every inch of her more than wet vagina. Isaac had been good but Derek was better. Isaac probably hadn't been with many girls, but Derek knew exactly what he was doing. He kept a steady rhythm of licking and sucking. Audrey couldn't help but whine and moan as he got her closer and closer. As she was just on the edge he pushed her over. She cried out in body shaking pleasure. His hand stroked her thighs and stomach. Audrey grabbed ahold of Derek's hair and held on tight till her body stopped shaking. She had never had an orgasm of that magnitude. He did something no one else could, and he knew it too. Just as her body stopped she sat up, after catching her breath, and let out a low wolf-like growl. It wasn't angry or threatening, it was longing and full of need for Derek's cock. She swiftly got Derek on his back and made her way down to his meaty erection. She kissed the tip of his dick, teasing him. He liked the tease. She stroked him as she met his gaze, she licked her lips before going back down on him. She sucked as much as she could into her mouth. He was to big for her so she stroked what was left of him. He loved the warm, wet place in her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other gripped the sheets on his bed. He loved every tug Audrey gave his cock. She released his tip and licked down his whole shaft. She could tell he loved it by the air that let out of his chest. Using both hands, Audrey pulled on his huge dick. He was so close, she could smell it. Before he could cum she let go. Derek looked at her with pleading eyes. She bit her lip and crawled on top of him. She kissed him lightly.

"Please tell me you have a condom." She whispered in his ear, then nibbled on it. He waited for her to finish chewing on his ear, then he grabbed a silver wrapped package from his night stand. He opened it with is teeth, trying to be seductive. Carefully Derek slipped the condom on and gave Audrey a devilish grin. She kissed his smile and licked the inside of his mouth. He put Audrey on her back while they kissed. Slowly he put the tip into her. She was so tight, it felt amazing as he inched in. She let out a gasped. He was to big for her. She didn't push him away but instead let him keep going. She bit her bottom lip.

"Am I hurting you?" Derek asked concerned.

"No, you are just so big. I like it." Audrey wasn't lying about her enjoyment. He felt good. Derek started to move his hips back and forth. He kept it slow not to hurt her. The friction was magical. He went deeper and deeper into her. She was so tight that it took everything in him not to cum. She could help her self though. He gave her one orgasm by oral and now one more that was a little less intense. He picked up speed and thrusted harder. Audrey's back arched as she squealed under him. He placed his hand on the small of her and brought her closer to him. They kissed sloppily. Audrey stroked the back of Derek's neck, where the hair starts. She placed her hand there strategically so she could get on top. Derek went with Audrey's direction and laid on his back. She finished his kiss and sat up. She ran her hands over his cut stomach and chest as she bounced on top of him. He slid his hands from her stomach right to her boobs. They fit perfectly in his hands. He sat up so the two were face to face, still moving his hips. He placed his forehead on her's as he rocked back and forth. They slowed down into a soft sway. This was no longer just sex or fucking, but love making. Audrey moved her head down and planted a small kiss on Derek's shoulder. She kissed him over the collar bone and lower neck. She was passionate about every move. Carefully Derek took his hand and placed it on her neck. He brought her head up, taking a long look in her emerald eyes. She stared back at him. His eyes were like a sea somewhere on the coast of Mexico. She got lost in the waves of his eyes and the waves of his moving hips. They were both so close to climax, Derek and Audrey both knew it. Derek closed his ocean like eye and placed kisses on her lips. They repeatedly mouthed at each other. As they grew closer Derek picked up speed, but was carful not to break their sweet kissing. Audrey's mouth let go of Derek to let out one last moan as she collapsed into his chest. He came just as she did, but even though he was done he gave a few more loving pumps before he kissed the top of the beautiful girls head. He just started at the women in his arms, silent. Her brown waves of hair flowed over her back and face. She kissed lightly as his pectoral muscle, showing her appreciation. This had been her perfect night. It was something she had never experienced. The love coming from Derek's body and actions was unbearable. She had never felt so wanted in a way that was more than sex. Soft tears rolled down her face on to Derek's bare chest. He placed his fingers at her chin and lifted her face to stare into her tear-filled eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Derek's face was full of wonder and concern.

"No one has ever loved me or wanted me. I have never felt safe. You have made me feel at home. I just wish I could lay in your arms everyday and just feel wanted and at home." Audrey choked out.

"You will always be welcomed in my arms, in my home, and in my heart." Derek pulled her into a tight embrace as he tried to hold back his emotion. This was something he would love for ever. The warm touch of someone he cared for and the feeling of being needed.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling into place

Author's Note:  
This chapter is showing the softer side of Derek. It is very similar to the most recent episode of Teen Wolf. This is him starting to come back to his roots of high school. Please review and tell your friends!  
Enjoy!  
Derek woke up to a head full of brown hair in his face. That didn't bother him, though, nothing could ruin this perfect moment. He could hear her heart beat steady with her breath. Her head laid on his right pectoral and her arm has wrapped at his waist tightly, as if he would go somewhere. The sun hit her skin just above the dimples in the small of her back. Audrey's skin shimmered in the light. Carefully he put his hand on the part of her back that was warm with the light. He circles his hand gently to comfort her. Her head lifted slightly to the touch, she looked at him with her big green eyes. She set her chin on his chest and shot him a grin. Her face lit up when she laid eyes on him, it sent butterflies straight to his stomach. She had a tie on him like nothing he had ever experienced. He couldn't help but stare as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. He laughed when she misses some and lifted his hand to help her. He set his hand on her cheek bone and used his thumb to pluck the sleep from the corner of her eyes. She looked down and smiled shyly, Derek moved his hand to her chin and pulled her into a kiss.  
"Good morning." Audrey smiled at him.  
"Hi" Derek mumbled through another kiss.  
"Can we lay her forever?"  
"Most of the pack tends to get here at like 10 on weekends for training, so we have an hour."  
"Uuggghhhh!" Audrey moaned as she dropped her head on Derek's chest. Derek giggled slightly at her reaction. She lifted her head and smiled at his laugh. She loved the sound, it made her happy. He always seemed so grumpy and sour, but when he was with her he is so gentle and kind with her. The love radiated off her skin toward Derek. Derek kissed Audrey's bare shoulder affectionately. He trailed from her shoulder up her neck to her lips where he planted a soft kiss. Audrey kissed him back and smiled under the embrace. Slowly she started to stand up from the bed, but Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a bear hug. He held her tightly to his body and wouldn't let go.  
"We have to get ready." Audrey begged for Derek to release her.  
"NO!" Derek protested in a baby voice.  
Audrey bent down and playfully bit Derek's arm with her fangs. When he wouldn't loosen his grip she bit harder down on his forearm. He winced slightly and then let go of her. She kissed his arm as it healed.  
"Sorry." She said in a child like voice as she kissed him. Audrey walked over to Derek's closet and pulled out a plain black sweatshirt and slipped it over her head. Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows in excitement.  
"If you don't put on pants you are definitely forgiven." Audrey smiled at the comment and twirled in his sweatshirt. Derek stood up from the bed and grabbed Audrey mid twirl and kissed her passionately. "Okay, I'll start breakfast and you get in the shower, because you smell like me." Audrey said as she pushed his reluctant body towards the shower. She gave him a final shove and he hobbled to the bathroom as she headed to the kitchen. She started muffin mix and eggs while he was gone, but he was fast in the shower and got out before anything was ready. He walked out of the bathroom completely naked and dripping wet. Derek walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into the bathroom. She screamed in protest, but secretly she wanted to go with him. He pulled the sweatshirt off her body and carried her into the steaming water. He kissed her lips through the water. Her hands ventured to his chiseled body. Derek grabbed behind her thighs, just below her butt, and pulled her into his arms. Her hands went to his neck and hair as they kissed aggressively. Just as things stated to get super hot the front door of Derek's apartment opened.  
"Derek are you home?" They both stopped kissing and looked at each other when they heard Scott's voice.  
"You go finish up breakfast and get training started. I'll finish up here and wash you off of me." Audrey nodded to Derek.  
Derek grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before leaving. Audrey quickly scrubbed her skin.  
Derek exited the bathroom in only a towel and continued cooking breakfast. Scott's face was confused at the man standing over stove.  
"So is it cool if me and Allison just, ya know, don't train today?" Scott questioned cautiously.  
"Oh yeah, sure no problem."  
"Really? Thanks!"  
"No you idiot. You can't just not train. We have to be prepared for every thing. We have training twice a week, that's not that bad."  
Scott's face dropped into a sad expression.  
"Aww, you're so hard on him." Audrey entered around Derek, brushing her hand over his back as she walked by. Stiles' mouth gaped open, as he entered the room, at the girl in only a towel. Audrey walked by and closed Stiles' mouth as she headed to Derek's room.  
"Derek are seriously tapping that?" Stiles said with an astonished tone as the girl had just left.  
"Stiles why does it matter to you who I am or am not 'tapping'?" Derek could feel the scowl on his face.  
"Dude, she's like 15! That's so gross your like 30." Stiles threw his hands in the air trying to prove a point.  
"Stiles, the difference between bitten and born wolves it the time in which we age. Where I appear to be like 23 to 25 I am closer to 30-35 ish. Audrey on the other hand is the appearance of 15 she is probably like 25. See when we kill someone it adds to our knowledge and our year count. We can also stop aging when we want. If I wanted to be 15 I could have stopped the aging process when I was there."  
"So wait are you saying you have like dog years 1 year human but like 7 dog years?"  
"Ya I guess you could think of it like that." Audrey interjected into the conversation while walking back in.  
"Even though Derek is '35' he sure was a puppy last night." She stated while grabbing Derek's ass, making him jump. Derek's cheeks flushed a bright pink, no one had ever seen him embarrassed. Quickly Derek regained his stern expression.  
"Aww I am just joking. No need to be all sour." Audrey grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.  
"Let's just get to training."


End file.
